<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you're the only thing that i think i got right by dannydevito</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353089">you're the only thing that i think i got right</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannydevito/pseuds/dannydevito'>dannydevito</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Barebacking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Press, Outdoor Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:35:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannydevito/pseuds/dannydevito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Kinktober Day 4: Outdoor Sex &amp; Mating Press</b>
</p><p>
  <i>“Missed you,” Vil murmurs quietly, lips brushing against the sensitive shell of Rook’s ear, warm breath making the hunter shiver below him. “Missed this, I want you so bad.” </i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rook Hunt/Vil Schoenheit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you're the only thing that i think i got right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="https://youtu.be/iTQjrThcY6o">title</a> taken from lover of mine by 5sos (no bully)</p><p>fic is a fill for curiouscat. i actually combined two prompts just because it worked out. hope the both of ye enjoy!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rook took a deep breath, held his body taut as he readied his bow, eyes trained on the monster he’d been hunting. He had tracked the creature deep inside the dark forest that lay a </span>
  <span>little ways</span>
  <span> off from the school's gate. He counted down silently in his own head, watching the monster graze in a small patch of dry grass, completely unaware of its impending doom. With another silent breath, the hunter pulled at the cord of his bow, taking aim and firing, lodging an arrow deep inside the monsters glowing eye, killing it instantly. With a satisfied smirk Rook got up from his crouch behind a bush, making his way to the dead monster, pulling the arrow out of the limp body, ignoring the sickening squelch and wiping the sticky blood off against his dark tracksuit pants. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rook paused, taking a moment to catch his breath, wiping some of the sweat that had gathered at his brow with the back of his sleeve. It had been a productive day, he’d long since lost track of the </span>
  <span>amount</span>
  <span> of monsters he had killed, had lost himself in the hunt.<em> It had been a welcome distraction</em> Rook mused, pulling out his phone, snapping a picture of his kill before he set off to track another monster that lurked deep in the forest. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Vil had been away from the school grounds for the past few days, stuck at an on-location shoot. Rook was used to Vil constantly on the move thanks to his career, it wasn’t something he’d begrudge his boyfriend, happy to watch his beauty flourish under the spotlight from the sidelines. Usually. Rook couldn’t help but grimace when he thought about Vil’s current job, a knot twisting unpleasantly in his stomach. The model was off in some icy snow land, getting kissed and touched and god knows what else by some complete stranger. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Vil had shown him the script when it had come in the mail a few weeks ago, asking the hunter to run some lines with him. Rook had agreed at the time, used to helping and supporting Vil whatever way he could. What he wasn’t expecting was how <em>sexual </em>a perfume commercial was. He’d kept his reservations to himself though, although he knew little about the fashion industry the way Vil spoke about this job he could tell it was a big deal. Even if Vil kept a tight lip about how excited he was for this opportunity it was obvious, at least to Rook, who was used to studying every single expression and emotion that crossed his lover’s face, forever obsessed with trying to solve the mystery that was Vil.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>So</span>
  <span> Rook had kissed Vil goodbye Friday morning with an easy smile, wishing him well. He’d held strong in holding back his own complaints, his desire to support his lover would always win out. Vil, </span>
  <span>non</span>
  <span> the wiser to Rook’s own reservations had kissed him back, whispered out a soft goodbye, just for Rook to hear before setting off for the weekend. As usual when Vil had to travel away for work, their texts with each other were few and far between, the blonde beauty always immersed himself in his work and refused to allow for distractions, only called Rook at night, </span>
  <span>exchanging</span>
  <span> a few words about how their days had gone apart from each other before wishing the other good night. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rook had spent his days away from his boyfriend in the forest outside the school’s gates, hunting animals, monsters and whatever else he happened across. The hunter had been happy for the distraction, not wanting to think about all the things Vil was doing with another man. Rook knew at some level he was being irrational and possessive, that this was just a job to Vil and nothing more. That the dorm leader probably paid every kiss and touch exchanged between him and the other model next to no attention, just going through the motions, doing whatever was required of him for the job. That still didn’t stop the displeased rumblings inside Rook’s own head, his gut churning with jealousy.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With his thoughts focused on his lover as he trekked his way through the forest, keeping an eye out for any tracks to follow he jumped in surprise when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Pulling it out he raised a brow as Vil’s name flashed across the screen, <em>speak of the </em></span>
  <span>
    <em>devil.</em>
  </span>
  <span> The hunter looked up at the sky, taking note of the sun’s position with a quirk of his brow, even though it was getting later in the evening it was still far earlier than usual for Vil to be calling him. </span>
  <span>
    <em>Unless,</em>
  </span>
  <span> Rook thought as he </span>
  <span>swipped</span>
  <span> his thumb across the screen to take the call, <em>something </em></span>
  <span>
    <em>happened.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bonjour, mon amour,” Rook sang as he answered the phone, halting his steps to fully concentrate on the conversation. “To what do I owe the pleasure of hearing your beautiful voice?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Rook,” Vil sighed out on the other line, used to ignoring Rook’s eccentricities, the distant purr of an engine muffled but still making its way through the call. So he’s in a car, not that that in itself gave away much information. “We finished the shoot up early, I'll be home soon.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Home.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rook couldn’t help the grin that stretched across his face, his fondness for his lover making a warm, happy flush spread across his cheeks. </span>
  <span>
    <em>Home,</em>
  </span>
  <span> Rook mused, <em>he feels at home with </em></span>
  <span>
    <em>me.</em>
  </span>
  <span> The quiet admission the model didn’t even realize he made has Rook feeling like he’s flying, high up on cloud nine, his desire for Vil making itself known, flaring up deep inside his gut, a low fire burning within him. He needed to kiss Vil, get his hands on the beauty. <em>Fast.</em></span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Pray tell, mon </span>
  <span>cherie</span>
  <span>” Rook crooned, cradling the phone as close as he could to his face, leaning against a thick tree trunk. “How many hours till I’m blessed with your beauty again?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He could hear distant murmuring on the phone, Vil probably asking Adela the answer to his question before the other blonde was back on the phone to him, voice clear through the phone’s speaker. “Hmm, an hour maybe?” Vil hummed, around a poorly concealed yawn. “Traffics light and we’re making good time.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Je </span>
  <span>comprends</span>
  <span>,” Rook replied, shouldering his phone between his neck and shoulder, taking his hat off and running a hand through his hair. “I’ll be counting down every second, eagerly awaiting your arrival.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Vil just gave a quiet huff, muttering a quick <em>do what you want</em> before the he hung up with a click, the disconnect tone ringing out. Ah. He’d embarrassed him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span><em>Just an hour and he’ll be here</em> Rook mused as he squinted towards the general direction of the school, standing up with the intention of making his way back to the school. He had just picked up his bow, slinging the weapon over his shoulder when it had dawned on him just how far his hunting had taken him. He’d been out here since the crack of dawn and it was nearing sunset. Rook cursed himself for leaving his broom at home, he had assumed Vil would come back tomorrow and he thought that the hike back would be a good chance to squeeze in some exercise. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He knew not greeting Vil when he came back to their room wasn’t the end of the world, it’s just, the thought left him stricken, he didn’t want to give Vil the wrong impression. Especially considering how tense this work trip had left Rook, he just wanted to be reunited with his lover as soon as possible, the </span>
  <span>model's</span>
  <span> words echoing throughout his mind.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Home.</em>
  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With that one word on his mind Rook came to the decision that there was no way he was leaving Vil wait for him, or even worse fall asleep alone. There was a possibility on that happening, considering that it could easily take Rook hours and Vil had a strict enough night routine that the hunter knew he wouldn’t break on account of the blonde hunting. Knowing how spiteful Vil could be at times, he’d likely lock the door to his room and leave Rook to sleep in his own empty, rarely used room. Mind made up the hunter texted the model his location with a brief explanation of the situation, watching the <em>typing</em> notification appear and disappear beneath Vil’s name for a handful of seconds before his phone dinged with a new text flashing up on his phone.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Okay, we’ll pick you up on the way, be there in 20 mins.</em>
  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Vil followed that text up with the location they’d pick him up at. Rook got up from where he’d been leaning against a tree, making his way closer to the road. If Vil and Adela were going to pick him up the least he could do was get to the meeting point as quick as possible. With a fast pace he made his way across the forest floor, his experience as a hunter and familiarity with these forests made the journey quick and in no time he’d made it to the gravel road that eventually led to the gates of the NRC. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rook checked the time on his phone, seeing that Vil should be here in a few minutes, taking a seat on a large boulder, happy to wait for Angela’s shiny car to pick him up. It didn’t take long for the sound of car wheels crunching against stone gravel to fill the air around him, the bright headlights of the car, illuminating their surroundings, the setting sun darkening the sky above. Rook grinned as the car pulled up, coming to a stop a couple of feet away from him, the engine cutting off before the door to the car swung open, Vil stepping out. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rook doesn’t even remember walking, one moment he’s standing up from his perch and the next he’s next to the car, solid arms wrapped around Vil’s narrow waist, caging the blonde in, pulling him in as close as possible, their lips pressed together in a soft kiss. Rook takes a deep breath when they pull apart, still close enough that their noses bump against each other, breaths mingling with the others, inhaling the sweet aroma of Vil’s perfume. Rook know it’s only been a few days, a handful of hours, but </span>
  <span>
    <em>God,</em>
  </span>
  <span> he’s missed this, he’s missed being with Vil like this <em>so </em></span>
  <span>
    <em>much.</em>
  </span>
  <span> He’s not afraid to admit he’s addicted to his Roi de Poison. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There’s not a minute of the day where he doesn’t crave to be as close as possible to Vil, in every possible way. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Vil whispers out, pretty lips quirked in a small smirk, eyes amused. “Miss me?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rook takes a moment to reply, pulling Vil in for another chaste kiss, desperate for another taste </span>
  <span>of  the</span>
  
  <span>models</span>
  <span> sweet lips, before pulling back with a sigh, whispering directly into Vil’s ear </span>
  <span>
    <em>”more</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em> than you could ever realize, mon bella.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vil pulls back, eyes searching Rook’s face before he’s pushing the hunter away with a quiet huff, looking towards the car Adela was waiting for them in out of the corner of his eye. <em>Ah,</em> Rook thought, watching Vil distractedly run a hand through his hair, <em>he doesn’t want his agent to see him like this.</em></span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Vil called out, voice angry and sharp, pulling the vice-dorm head from his musings, frowning at the hunter. “Is that blood?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm?” Rook responded taking stock of himself, remembering <em>yes</em> that was blood. Hunting was never the cleanest sport, especially since his goal that day had to been kill and not just track. He’d been using his tracksuit to wipe the blood and gore off his arrows throughout the day, getting splashed with warm blood from the monsters he’d been up close and personal with. It was actual surprising that Vil had let him get as close as he did, knowing there was no way the model didn’t smell the acrid stench of dried blood. <em>He must’ve missed me as much I missed </em></span>
  <span>
    <em>him.</em>
  </span>
  <span> “Oui, mon </span>
  <span>cherie</span>
  <span>. You know as they say ‘a messy hunter is a sign of happiness.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thats no-” Vil started before he got cut off from Adela poking her head out the cars window, reminding the couple that she was still there and could clearly hear everything they were saying to each other. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, there’s no way he’s getting in my car like that.” Adela interrupted, giving Rook an appraising look, face pinched, clearly disgusted with the hunter's appearance. Rook couldn’t blame her, Vil was well used to Rook’s more messy hobbies. Well, resigned to be more accurate. </span>
  <span>Still</span>
  <span> he knew that someone who wasn’t around hunters would find Rook’s disheveled state distasteful at best. “I’ll send a taxi here and drop your bags off at the dorms.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Vil turned back towards the car, sharing a few quiet words with his agent before the car was pulling off in the direction of the school. The couple stood there, watching the car drive off in silence for a few moments before Rook wrapped an arm around Vil’s waist, pulling his boyfriend back to boulder with him, taking a seat with the model perched in his lap.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Might as well get comfortable, yes?” Rook smiled up at Vil, fingers skirting up the edge of Vil’s shirt, tracing small patterns into the soft skin of the model’s lower back, pressing a kiss into the long column of his neck, followed by another and another, kisses quickly becoming more and more heated. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Vil tilts his head back, exposing more of the sensitive skin of his neck, whimpering when Rook scrapes his teeth against the flushed skin, dragging his tongue across the abused skin in small laps. The hunter tightens his grip around Vil’s waist, making sure the model won’t fall out of his perch, his other hand snaking down to </span>
  <span>cup</span>
  <span> the swell of Vil’s ass, squeezing down on the soft flesh. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rook can tell Vil is getting impatient, from the way the model squirms in his laps, desperately looking for any sort of simulation, to the little displeased sighs he lets out. He clearly wants more than what he’s getting, which <em>just won’t do.</em> Who was he to deny his queen their desires? Rook drags Vil in closer, their chests flushed against the others, pressing their hips together, grinding his own cock, hard and heavy in his tracksuit pants, straining against the seam against Vil’s equally hard cock, the blonde beauty moaning out so sweetly, just for the hunter to hear. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Vil melts into his touch, clinging on to Rook’s broad shoulder with one hand while the other trails down further. With nimble fingers he runs an appreciative hand across the plains of the </span>
  <span>hunters</span>
  <span> chest, admiring the defined muscle hidden beneath his tracksuit, humming quietly under his breath. The hunter catches Vil’s lips in a rough kiss, tongue snaking its way into his queen's mouth, sucking on Vil’s tongue mercilessly, desperate to taste every part of the blonde he can.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Vil pulls back with a wet pop, his lips already swollen, begging to be kissed more and more, red and shiny and so </span>
  <span>
    <em>pretty.</em>
  </span>
  <span> Every single thing about Vil is beautiful to Rook, he could spend the rest of his days waxing poetic about his Roi de Poison and it just wouldn’t be enough. Nothing he did would ever be enough for Vil, his queen deserving of way more than the hunter. Yet here he was, moaning Rook’s name under the setting sun, kissing the hunter, touching him in ways only lovers do and Rook wouldn’t trade this for anything. Would rather die before letting Vil slip through his grasp. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Missed you,” Vil murmurs quietly, lips brushing against the sensitive shell of Rook’s ear, warm breath making the hunter shiver below him. “Missed this, I want you so bad.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The model punctuated each word with a teasing twist of his hips, grinding down on Rook’s throbbing cock at a cruel pace, the hunter groaning out in frustration, taking a firm hold of Vil’s hip and rutting up against them. They stayed like that for a few minutes, the couple dry humping desperately, kissing each other messily with way too much tongue and teeth. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rook gathered Vil up in his arms, cradling his lover close as he stood up, the model instinctively wrapping his long, long legs around the hunter's waist, holding on tight. Rook walked deeper into the forest, the sky above them now dark, the moons light illuminating the woodland area. Rook stopped when he was pleased with their surroundings, the thick bushes and huge swooping trees providing enough cover for what Rook has in mind. He lays Vil down onto a bed of flowers, his beauty only enhanced by the fragile flowers that lay beneath him, the pretty flowers making Vil look ethereal.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me make love to you, mon amour,” Rook whispers, leaning down and brushing Vil’s bangs away, pressing a soft, gentle kiss against his </span>
  <span>queens</span>
  <span> forehead, eyelids, cheeks, every part of his beautiful face he can reach, finishing off with a press of his chapped mouth against Vil’s soft, plush lips. “</span>
  <span>S’il</span>
  
  <span>vous</span>
  <span> plait?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t even have to ask.” Vil responds, voice just as soft as Rooks, as if the couple is in their own little world, made up of just the two of them. He knocks Rook’s cap off with an elegant flick of his wrist, running his fingers though the tangled locks, manicured nails scratching against his scalp pleasantly. “I’ll always say yes to you, just you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rook wastes no time stripping Vil of his clothes, exposing his willowy, lithe frame to the hunter's hungry gaze. His skin is like porcelain, smooth and unblemished, absolutely perfect. His skin seems to glow under the moons pale light, he looks otherworldly, like nothing Rook has ever seen before, his beauty unparalleled. Rook reverently reaches out to trace the contours of his body with calloused finger tips, making sure that this is real, that someone as beautiful as Vil really can exist.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Vil calls out, reaching out for Rooks hands, linking their fingers together, fiddling with them, an almost nervous action. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful,” Rook breathes out, as opposed to a proper response, brain working sluggish, still over whelmed with the sight before him. He brings their mouths back together in a slow, toe curling kiss. The press of their lips together is slow and gentle, Rook tenderly licking his way into Vil’s mouth, </span>
  <span>savoring</span>
  <span> every shared breath, cherishing this moment. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hurry up,” Vil whispers between kisses, warm breath ghosting Rook’s mouth, winding an arm around the nape of the hunter’s neck, pulling him in closer. He spreads his bare legs to make space for Rook to slot in to valley of his body. It’s only then that the hunter fully realizes that while Vil is completely nude, bare to the elements around them Rook is still fully dressed, the threadbare fabric of his tracksuit rubbing Vil’s skin pink where they’re pressed together. It’s a heady realization that has the fire that’s been burning low in Rook’s gut for what feels like hours now, exploding, lighting his veins on fire, threatening to consume him. “Thought you were going to <em>’make love to me’</em>?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The teasing words kickstarts the hunter back into action fluttering open mouth kisses along his queen's hairline, making a path down Vil’s neck, the skin pinkening under his attention, biting down on the crook of his neck, breaking the paper-thin skin with a press of his sharp canines. Vil gasps, voice breathless and wet at the bite, grip on the hunter's broad shoulders tightening, legs locked around Rook’s hips. They’re so close, every part of Vil’s body is pressed against his, but it’s not enough, he could never get enough of his queen. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any lube?” Rook asks when he pulls back for air, groaning around his words when Vil takes the opportunity to bite his own marks into the expanse of the hunter's neck. Vil just hums, gesturing vaguely towards where he tossed the clothes he shed, pressing insistent kisses wherever he could reach. Rook stretches an arm out, grasping the slacks Vil had been wearing minutes ago, the denim still warm, still retaining some of the model's body heat. It doesn’t take long for Rook to find the bottle, thankful that at least one of them was prepared for the impromptu romp. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With deft fingers he pops the bottle open, one handed, his other arm still wrapped around Vil’s trim waist. He wets his fingers, warming the lube up with his fingers before he reaches down between Vil’s legs, seeking out the rim of the model’s entrance. He’s surprised when his finger sinks into Vil’s heat easy, the blonde already open and wet, ready for him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He presses another finger into the model, scissoring them smoothly, meeting no resistance. He pulls away from the blonde beneath him, dislodging his lovers hold on his neck, meeting lavenders eyes with his own questioning look.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to waste any time,” Vil grumbles, looking off to the side, cheeks flushed the </span>
  <span>loveliest</span>
  <span> shade of pink Rook has ever seen. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Without hesitation, spurred on by his lover's words, </span>
  <span>Rook</span>
  <span> presses two fingers back inside Vil, adding a third in quickly before he’s crooking them, pressing down against his prostate. Vil shudders in his arms, thighs trembling around the hunter's hips, keening out in poorly suppressed pleasure. It doesn’t take long before Rook deems Vil ready, slicking his own cock up with haste, pressing his heavy cock against Vil’s hole. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rook’s only barely started pressing his cock in before he’s pulling back, staring down at Vil contemplatively. He ignores Vil’s displeased whines, in favor of rearranging his Roi de Poison’s body the way he wants him. He presses down on both of Vil’s thighs, bending the model in his half, Vil’s knees spread on against his chest, his gleaming, slick, pink puckered hole on display, the cold night air making him twitch involuntarily. It’s obscene, every part of the blonde beauty’s body on display, just for Rook to see, his hungry gaze drinking in everything his queen had to offer him. Rook hooks both his knees over his </span>
  <span>shoulders</span>
  <span> and then he’s rubbing the tip of his cock against Vil’s hole, watching the sensitive rim quiver in anticipation.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He slides in, inch by inch, till he pressed in to the hilt, hips resting against Vil’s firm backside, sheathed completely in his lover tight heat. Vil cries out when Rook starts to fuck him, moaning brokenly on every press of his dick inside him, his warm insides rippling around Rook, sucking him in even deeper. He snaps his hip in and out of the tight heat, rocking their hips together in smooth, fluid motions. Rook groans, dick pulsating inside Vil, addicted to the way the model moves in tandem with him, perfectly in sync. As if they were soulmates. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rook isn’t going to last long, he never does with Vil, especially with the way the blonde's body is so receptive tonight, clenching down and fluttering around him, as if he was starving, just as desperate for this as the hunter is. Rook groans, pressing his forehead down against Vil’s shoulder, panting as he continues to thrust hard and fast into his lover. The only sounds that can be heard in the empty forest is the couples desperate, choked off moans and the lewd slap of skin against skin, Rook can’t find it in himself to be ashamed at how indecent a site they made, too caught up with Vil and everything he was. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“God,” Rook whispers out, voice reverent, the steady slide his cock in and out of Vil never pausing, not once. He looks down at Vil, the way he’s spread out before him, flushed body on full display. His eyes are squeezed shut in bliss, tears of pleasure leaking out of the corners, clumping his thick lashes together. His lips are pink and plump, swollen from the way he bites down on them, trying to hold back poorly concealed moans, Rook leans down, pressing a tender skin against the abused skin, tongue darting out to soothe the bruised skin. His cheeks are flushed a rosy pink, sweat gathering at his brows, from all the exertion. “You’re so beautiful.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Those three little words seem to be what tip Vil over the edge, dick spilling between them, completely untouched, moaning Rooks name with a desperate whine, clenching down on the hunter so hard it edges on the side of painful. Rook ruts into his lover desperately, wanting to finish with Vil, </span>
  <span>cumming</span>
  <span> shortly after with his own low-pitched groan, dick spurting deep inside Vil, painting his queen's insides with his come. After a few last pumps he pulls out, fascinated with the way his come trickles out of Vil’s hole. Rook reaches out gathers what spilled out of his lover with his thumb, feeding it back into his Roi de Poison, groaning at the way Vil flutters around his fingers. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rook collapses down next to Vil, pulling the model close to him, embracing him from the back. He presses a kiss to the nape of Vil’s neck, scrapping the vulnerable skin with the edge of his teeth. He knows they only have a few minutes like this before they have to get up, knows that the taxi Adela is sending for them is just minutes away, but this is nice. It’s like they’re in their own little world and Rook isn’t in a rush to break this little bubble they’ve managed to make for themselves for the night. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn't take long till Vil groans out, now that the adrenaline and the rush of sex is gone, he's clearly uncomfortable laying naked on the forest floor. Rook sits up, happy to help Vil get dressed, murmuring sweet nothings into flushed ears and pressing chaste kisses where ever he got a chance. It's not long after Vil's presentable again that his phone chirps from his pocket, letting him know the taxi's there for them. With a grin Rook reaches out and grabs hold of Vil, tugging him into his arms, carrying him out to where their noble stead awaits, ignoring the model's indignant squawks, shushing him with a press of his lips, well used to Vil's theatrics by now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vil quietens almost immediately, arms folded, he'd look displeased if it weren't for the soft smile he shoots at Rook. Vil reaches up with his own feather-light touch, cradling Rook's jaw with the palm of his hand, pressing his own soft kiss to the corner of the hunters mouth, whispering a quiet <em>'thank you'</em> before tucking his head into the crook of Rook's shoulder. Rook feels like he's glowing in that very moment, his love for Vil lighting him up from the inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really is the luckiest man in the world. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope someone enjoys!!! pls leave a comment if u did!!!!</p><p>drop a request on my <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/giornah">curiouscat</a> if u want!!!</p><p>my <a href="https://twitter.com/giornah">twit</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>